injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lightning
Black Lightning appears in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic as a member of Batman's Insurgency. Biography Black Lightning is a super-hero with the ability to generate and control lightning. Originally he was a high school principal and Olympic-level athlete who became a vigilante to take down organized crime in Metropolis' Suicide Slum. Eventually he would become a member of Batman's team of Outsiders for many years, and he has also been a member of the Justice League. Injustice Comic Year One Black Lightning makes his first appearance in Chapter Eighteen of the Injustice Comic. He is first seen in the garage of his home in Washington, going over plans for housing the survivors of the Metropolis disaster when Batman announces his presence, surprising Jefferson and making his eyes crackle with electricity. Jefferson is annoyed by Batman's sudden appearance, asking "The world's greatest detective can't find my doorbell?" When Batman asks him what he is working on, Jefferson explains he's working with the Department of Housing to find homes for the one hundred thousand survivors from Metropolis, explaining that there were more survivors outside of the city at the time. Batman compliments his work, and promises to help him find homes for the survivors, but then tells him he needs his help, or rather, "I need Black Lightning." Black Lightning is last seen in full costume along with the other heroes Batman and Catwoman recruited, including Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Huntress and Green Arrow, the gathered heroes meeting in the Batcave to discuss a possible plan of attack against Superman. In Chapter Twenty-One, Black Lightning strikes Hawkgirl with a bolt of electricity after she is distracted by Captain Atom's interference, allowing Huntress to knock her out and for Batman's Insurgency to capture her. His presence is later noted by the Justice League, with the team realizing he has joined Batman against them. In Chapter Twenty-Five, Black Lightning is among the gathered Insurgents when Batman reveals his identity as Bruce Wayne to them and later helps battle against the Superman cultists before Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern arrive. Black Lightning reappears in Chapter Thirty-One, arguing with Batman after learning of Hawkgirl's imprisonment and replacement with Martian Manhunter. Jefferson makes it clear if he had known Batman's plans, he would never have agreed to be apart of them. Many of the gathered Insurgents share his view, though they are all silenced when they learn of Martian Manhunter's death. After Batman explains his plan to infiltrate Superman's Fortress of Solitude to steal one of the completed nanotech pills, Batman receives a text message and informs them "This is it." When Black Lightning questions what it is, Batman explains his 'distraction' (U.S. Warships invading Korean waters) before departing with his strike team for the Fortress. Black Lightning appears in Chapter Thirty-Four, working the teleporter as Batman, Black Canary and Catwoman return, though he quickly realizes something is wrong from Green Arrow and Captain Atom's absence. After Batman announces his plan to analyize the recovered nanotech pill, he orders his teammates to hide and wait for him to contact them. This is Jefferson's last appearance in the original series. Year Two In the first chapter of Year Two, Jefferson is among the gathered heroes at Green Arrow's funeral, silently paying his respects before leaving. Powers and Abilities *Electricity Manipulation *Force-field projection *Limited flight *Martial Arts *Olympic-level athlete Appearance Black Lightning wears a more armored version of his standard costume to keep in the design of other chaarcters in Injustice, including a blue armored top with large yellow shoulder pads, his lightning insignia on his chest along with two yellow lines on the side, yellow gloves, a yellow zig-zagging belt reminscient of a lightning bolt, black pants and yellow boots. He wears a simple blue domino mask to hide his identity. Gallery Jefferson Startled.jpg|Jefferson startled by Batman's appearance Batman meets Jefferson.jpg|Batman approaches Jefferson about joining his team Black Lighting.PNG|His first appearance as Black Lightning Insurgency.JPG|Black Lightning (far right) with other members of the Insurgency Category:Males Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters